Boxer Shorts And Motorbikes
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Finding his boxer shorts in such an unlikely place was the final straw for Cloud Strife. He needed some time away from Radiant Garden. Leon/Cloud.


**AN: Prompt number 86 from the 100 challenge - "seeing red". I don't own the characters - that's why I'm posting on a fanfiction website.**

It really was the final straw for Cloud Strife. Not bothering to retrieve his boxer shorts (his favourite ones with the chocobo print, no less) from Radiant Garden's new flagpole, he climber onto Fenrir and started the bike. Hearing the roar of the engine, Leon poked his head out of the window.

"Would you object to a passenger, wherever you're going?"

"I didn't think you liked motorbikes much."

"I don't. That's a sign of how badly I need to get out of here."

"Ok."

Leon grabbed a spare helmet and was soon seated behind Cloud on the bike. He gripped the blond tightly around the waist, closing his eyes. He had no wish to see how fast they were actually moving. Cloud loosened his grip slightly.

"Leon, I need to be able to breathe."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Cloud had no idea where he was going, but out of Radiant Garden was a good idea. He followed the main road for a while, then turned off it down a narrow lane. It seemed as though they'd been travelling for hours when he finally decided to stop, in a deserted patch of woodland. When he turned the engine off, Leon sighed in relief, releasing his deathly tight grip.

"If you hate riding Fenrir so much, why did you come with me?"

"I needed to get away from Yuffie for a while. She's been driving me crazy."

"You too, huh?"

"Those were your boxers flying in place of the flag, weren't they?"

"Yes. Don't know how she managed to get hold of them."

Yuffie was renowned for causing trouble in Radiant Garden, but they kept her around because, despite everything, she was good at disposing of the Heartless. She had an unfortunate habit of trying to spy on Leon and Cloud, particularly when they'd retreated to their bedroom. So far, she hadn't been particularly successful in her endeavours, since she still asked questions about their relationship at every opportunity. All of which, unsurprisingly, were incredibly personal and which they refused to answer.

Cloud sat down on a fallen log, and gestured for Leon to sit next to him. When the brunet did so, Cloud rested his head on his shoulder. Leon raised one hand to play with blond, spiky hair. They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking much. They didn't need to.

When Cloud moved to press a kiss to Leon's lips, they wrapped their arms around each other. The movement caused them to lose their precarious balance, and they fell off the log, landing on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Cloud ended up straddling Leon's hips, smirking down at the brunet.

"I'd think you'd done that on purpose, if it hadn't been me who fell over first."

"Have to take advantage when the opportunity arises, and since we're all alone…"

Catching on quickly, Leon also smirked. It was rare that they managed to get time alone, and even rarer for them not to be exhausted from rebuilding the town.

"What might you be suggesting, Cloud?"

"I think you already know." He leaned down, as if to kiss Leon, but pulled back slightly, just before their mouths met. Leon, however, wasn't in the mood to put up with teasing, and tangled his hands in Cloud's hair, pulling him close enough to kiss.

…………………

It was some time before they decided to leave, clambering back onto Cloud's beloved Fenrir. This time, Leon seemed far more relaxed – the death grip he'd had was there no longer. He even managed to open his eyes for some of the journey. As they arrived back in Radiant Garden, they encountered a group of people waiting for them.

"Where do you think you've been all day?"

"We've been working our backsides off and you just clear off and leave us to it."

Leon jumped off the bike and walked slowly towards the little group. "Cloud and I decided to take the day off, as you lot keep insisting we should do."

The pronouncement stunned everybody into silence. Leon glanced around, trying to see what had actually been done in his absence. "Yuffie?"

The ninja looked at him, a slightly guilty expression on her face. "Yes, Leon?"

"Cloud would appreciate it if you could return his underwear."

Blushing, she removed the boxers from the flagpole and returned them to Cloud, who simply glared at her before stalking inside. Leon followed him.

"They really are such hypocrites." Cloud was fuming, and understandably so.

"They're not used to either of us taking time off, or doing anything other than working on the town, which is nearly rebuilt now."

The blond flung himself down onto the bed, which creaked and groaned under his weight. It was one of the main problems with living in Merlin's house with everybody else – every time they so much as rolled over, the bed made horrendously loud noises. It was no wonder, really, that Yuffie was so interested in what they did. Leon sat down next to him, ruffling his hair.

"We should do that again sometime."

Cloud rolled over so he could look at the dark-haired man. "Which part, Leon? Escaping Radiant Garden, or having sex in a place where we can't be interrupted?"

A rare smile graced Leon's face. "Both, of course. But for now, I think the shower is unoccupied…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Pausing only to grab clean towels, they raced for the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind them. Leon started to remove his jacket, but Cloud's hands closed over his, making him pause.

"Let me."

Leon nodded, moving his hands to unfasten Cloud's armour instead. Slowly, they undressed each other, caressing each patch of skin as it was revealed. Fingertips brushed lightly over scars, and they both had more than their fair share of those, having been fighting for so long. Neither of them was bothered by the marks any longer – they were used to them.

The spray of water flattened Cloud's spikes and made Leon's hair look even darker than usual. They held each other close, neither worried about getting clean – just wanting to spend the time together. When the water began to turn colder, they climbed out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves. Leon rubbed at Cloud's hair with another towel, but Cloud quickly retaliated by stealing the towel and attacking Leon's hair with it.

This went on for a while, until someone knocked on the door, and Cid's voice could be heard, telling them to get out of the bathroom because other people wanted to use it. Scooping up their clothes, they unlocked the door and returned to their bedroom, leaving an astounded Cid standing there watching.

**AN: I actually like writing mischievous Yuffie, I think it fits her. Reviews, please? Click the button - you know you want to.**


End file.
